1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for demonstrating the use of a laparoscopic, endoscopic or other minimally invasive surgical instrument. In particular, the disclosure relates to an apparatus for simulating visual and tactile operating conditions under which the instrument may be used for minimally invasive surgery.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery, sometimes referred to as minimally invasive surgery (MIS), is a procedure in which a small incision or puncture is made in the abdominal wall of a patient's body. A cannula is then inserted into a body cavity through the incision, which provides a passageway for inserting various surgical devices such as scissors, dissectors, retractors, or similar instruments. To facilitate operability through the cannula, instruments adapted for laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery typically include a relatively narrow, elongated shaft extending distally from a housing, and supporting an end effector at a distal end thereof. Arranging the shaft of such an instrument through the cannula allows a surgeon to manipulate actuators on the housing from outside the body to induce the end effector to carry out a surgical procedure at a remote internal surgical site. To view the end effector of a laparoscopic instrument within an internal body cavity, a viewing scope may be inserted through an additional puncture in the abdomen. The viewing scope may transmit images to an external monitor that may be viewed by the surgeon. This type of minimally invasive procedure has proven beneficial over traditional open surgery due to reduced trauma, improved healing and other attendant advantages.
Devices and techniques have been developed for the use of an artificial human abdomen in which a laparoscopic surgical procedure may be simulated for demonstration, training or other purposes. These devices typically include a simulated abdominal wall, which obstructs a view of a simulated operative site, and a mechanism for remotely viewing the simulated operative site. A simulator may be constructed to represent the conditions expected for a particular procedure on a particular type of patient. Since each surgical procedure is unique, various techniques may be practiced more readily on a simulator that is adjustable to accommodate a unique expected operating environment.